narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukii Uchiha
0T2yUWLVpv0 Last Acts Prelude | status =Alive | birthdate =December 20 | age =26 | gender =Female | height =5'11" | weight =150 lbs | blood type =B- | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry =File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Land of Fire | livingcountry = | affiliation =Herself | previous affiliation =??? | occupation =Terrorist | previous occupation = | team =None | previous team =None | partner =None | previous partner =None | family =Seikyo (Brother) | clan = Uchiha Clan | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Missing-nin | reg =KON-002 | academy =10 | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Steel Release Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = -Sleight of Hand | nature = Steel Release Fire Release Earth Release | jutsu =All Basic Techniques Stygian Blaze Detonation Amaterasu Tsukuyomi Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Fire Pillar Fire Release: Shadow Clone Stolen Steel: Steel Explosion Stolen Steel: Steel Samurai Creation TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools =Kiten }} Tsukii Uchiha (団扇月, Uchiha Tsukii) was once a Jonin of Konohagakure, and is currently a self-alleged terrorist, burning villages for the sheer glee of it. The first few years of her life were great, and she was overridden with glee when her brother was born. However, it was from then when her parents became more and more abusive, hitting her brother much more often. She would always take the brunt of the attacks, not wanting her brother to be hurt. After her supposed death, she was found to be alive by the much hated Sannin , who was also her brother's mortal enemy. Eventually escaping, Tsukii's entire life flipped upside down, and she showed to be more sadistic and violent, and she began her life of terrorism, wanting to spread pain to all those lived. Background Before the Academy Before the Uchiha Massacre, two young and passionate Uchiha lovers decided to leave Konoha, out of rebellious spirit. The lovers left, and decided to settle down in a small hut near the border of Konoha and Suna. They were completely oblivious to the fact that their entire clan was massacred. Of course, these two lovers were skilled in their own right, but complete cowards. As soon as the Fourth Shinobi War began, they acted as if they were civilians to not have to partake in the war. Twenty four years after the war, they gave birth to Tsukii Uchiha, their eldest daughter. Three years after the birth of Tsukii, the parents gave birth to a son, whom they named Seikyo Uchiha. Unfortunately, it was also at this point when their parents began to gamble, and threw away all the money. The father became a heavy alcoholic, and the mother a drug addict. The first seven years of Tsukii's life were like any other, growing up in a happy and loving family, she thought nothing could go wrong. When her brother was born, she was over ridden with glee to have someone she could truly love and care for. Even when her parents descended in to madness after her brother's birth, she didn't blame him, she only blamed her parents. The once loving and caring environment she had grown up in transformed into a hellhole, where she took all of the abuse her brother would regularly receive, wanting to make sure her brother would stay happy. Unfortunately, her brother was destined to be a prodigy, and even at a young age he understood what was happening. Tsukii became revered as a goddess as she grew, even at the age of nine she was regarded as attractive, making her the target of quite of few pedophiles. One day, she came home just in time to see her father kneading chakra to burn her brother. She yelled out at them to stop, and she was the one who instead took the burns. Her back is a mess, the burn and whip marks staining her otherwise pure back. After the incident, the already strong bond between brother and sister grew, showing that they did not want to lose each other. At the age of ten, Tsukii became a Genin, alongside her brother and they were both placed within the same team, as is the case with many siblings. Genin The rank of Genin was the only one she would officially gain, as it was at this point when she died. The mission started off relatively calm. Her team, which composed of the Jonin teacher, her brother, and the other unnamed teammate were to split into halves, with one pair being Tsukii and Seikyo. The pair were to investigate the location of a cat, which had become lost. As the two searched for it, they were caught unguarded as a pair of missin-nin decided to abduct both Tsukii and Seikyo. Tsukii decided to remain calm, but her brother was obviously scared. At one point, her brother attempted to escape, but the older and more experienced shinobi easily stopped that from happening. In anger, the pair began to abuse her younger brother, which only triggered a sequence of unhappy memories within Tsukii's mind. She yelled out at the missing-nin to stop, and they strangely did, and looked as if they had an idea. They told their two kidnappees to get to their feet, and they tossed Seikyo a sword. They told the siblings that if Seikyo killed his sister, he'd be able to leave. Seikyo began to protest when his sister yelled at him to do it. Not wanted to, Seikyo began to attack his kidnappers, when his sister jumped into the blade. Seikyo had tears flowing down his eyes as she cupped his cheek, and with that, Tsukii Uchiha died. Death Her supposed death was merely a facade as she soon woke, finding herself within her own mind. She saw a strange being in front of her, and she immediately attacked. The being easily defeated her. "You're dead." the creature said. "And I quite literally mean that you have died." it continued. The creature explained to Tsukii that she was in a state of death, her soul was trapped here, and her body would continue to age. Inside this state of death, Tsuki further improved on her eyes, utilizing her gift of Steel, able to form Susanoo's made of Steel. She was able to utilize her two main abilities of her eyes, the Amaterasu and the Tsukyomi. Within this state of death, Tsuki obtained Kiten, her trusty blade, which translates to Contained Heaven, symbolizing the fact that the blade is able to store jutsu's within Kiten. At one point in time, her eyes began to pain, which in the dimension she was in, shouldn't even be possible, due to the fact while in this realm, she should not be able to feel pain. Soon, she wasn't able to use her Sharingan whatsoever, and for the first time in a long while, Tsukii felt fear as everything in the dimension went blank. Revival Tsukii came to a few hours later, feeling stronger than ever. As she opened her eyes, she saw Orochimaru, the hated Sannin. She went to attack the Sannin, but the Sannin easily defeated, her, knocking her to the ground. "Calm down, child." The Sannin said. "I have given you power." The Sannin explained to Tsukii that he had given her the eyes of her brother, while her brother now had her eyes, which would unlock the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the most powerful Sharingan of all. Tsukii, taking advantage of the situation activated her Amaterasu, burning the area down. She barely escaped. For the first few years, Tsukii's original kind and caring personality gained a few new traits. Tsukii became known as sadistic, enjoying seeing other's writhe around in pain, and seeing them burn. She become a bit more cold to others who angered, not showing them mercy as she quickly dispatches of them. Life of Terror Tsukii officially became a terrorist when she became twenty-three. She destroyed villages, using her custom Dõjutsu, Stygian Blaze Detonation, which allowed her to burn absolutely everything to a crisp. TBA Appearance Tsukii is a highly attractive female, her long and straight dark hair almost glows in the dark, which blend in well with her vermillion-yellow eyes. Her face has a soft look to it, a face that makes every male want to cuddle up with her, which works to her advantage if she needs a way into a village. Her outfit composes of almost identical clothing. She wears a primarily red kimono, with a yellow ribbon belt. Her kimono allows for her to effectively use her sleight of hand in combat, and to hide anything within her sleeves. Her height of five feet and eleven inches is relatively tall amongst females, but she is still petite compared to male shinobi. Her height only attracts more males towards her, allowing for her to have her way with them. Personality Tsukii was once a kind and caring child, always protective of her little brother, even going as far as to take the brunt of her parent's abuse to protect him. After her revival from death, Tsukii is still kind and caring to certain individuals, but is now a sadistic, and seductive female. She enjoys seeing others in pain after destroying a village, which arouses her. She even goes as far to kill civilians for fun, merely to arouse and amuse Tsukii. However, this sadistic personality is one that comes at random, leading many to believe she has a multi-personality disorder. Her more common personality is a kind, caring, and seductive personality. She is usually found in taverns, using her sleight of hand to make extra money, like she did years ago. Her seductive personality is something many, many men fall for. Her seductiveness allows her to infiltrate villages when she pleases, and eventually to devastate the village with her explosive flames. Her obsidian hair combined with her arousing eye colour makes men act strange around her, always wanting to show off. Abilities Unique Traits Sleight of Hand Sleight of Hand was one trait Tsukii was always proud of. She used this skill to impress travellers within Konoha in order to gain change so she could buy something for both herself and her brother. Within combat, Tsukii is able to hide kunai and shuriken, leaving no possible way for one to detect the weapon, going as far to use a Genjutsu to make others seem as if the weapon is elsewhere. Outside of combat, Tsukii uses it to steal items of importance, such as vault keys, and sacred scrolls for her own benefit. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Trivia